


And Death Shall Have No Dominion

by wanderlustlover



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those people that died...</p><p>...what if they didn't die when you remember them doing so? What if it happened a different way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts), [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> **The Year:** 1992  
>  **The Location:** Hawaii  
>  **The Person:** Doris McGarrett

_**the day that car exploded, it made me who I am** _

 

They’re hurrying down the hallway, all three of them. The fast slap of sneakers squeaking on floors that are too shiny and too polished, in hallways that reek of a sharp disinfectant that burns her nose. No matter how many times Uncle Joe said it was going to be okay in the car, Mary can’t breathe, can’t hear the words, can’t feel them.

Something happened to their mom, he said. This confusing leap of minutes after a hall monitor had brought a note to her Social Studies class asking her to collect her things, and that her Uncle and her brother were waiting in the office for her. She’d been confused.

Sure Steve had been caught skipping math to surf with those football guys again.

Except she wouldn’t be needed for that. She’d have found out at home, while he was sulking by blaring music through a closed bedroom door, and her parents were having hushed conversations that kept stopping every time she came into the room. But their Mom would have come for Steve.

Not their dad, who was working, doing cop stuff all day. And definitely Not Uncle Joe.

It’s like the hallways won’t end. A crazy maze making her dizzy, while Steve is reading signs and shooting out directions for which way to turn as fast as his mouth can form a single word, and she knows he’s freaked, too. Knows it because she can hear his breath just as fast and hard, his tone tight and confused. Afraid.

The way her big brother never _ever_ is. Which only makes Mary’s heart race faster.

The way it nearly explodes when they round a corner and she can see him.

The word blowing out of her, when she breaks into a run, “Dad!”

She knows she shouldn’t. It’s a hospital, and there are rules. But she can see Steve at the corner of her eyes, still at her side, even now, running, and she doesn’t care. She doesn’t care at all, until she’s lodging herself into her Dad’s chest, and his arms are folding around her with a rusty laugh that sounds more exhausted than easy.

“Hey, hey, what’s this?” He asked, looking at Mary’s face and then away to the other two, she can’t tell in which order, because she’s hugging her face back into his stomach.

“Uncle Joe said something happened to mom.” Steve’s voice floats in, saying the words she couldn’t. Sounding nothing like himself. Too tense, and trying to keep himself still and collected still. “That you wanted to tell us yourself when we got here.”

There’s a too quiet second that makes Mary look up, catching a confused expression passing between her Dad and Uncle Joe, before he was squeezing her shoulder, and looking between them, and squatting a little down to their level partially.

“Yeah. Something did. Your mom was in a car accident.” Mary couldn’t feel the gasp she gave, but she heard it and her Dad’s eyes shot back to her, as he hurried on. “But she’s okay. I promise. A little banged up. We’ll have to go easy on her for a while, and you’ll both need to help out more around the house. But she’s okay.” 

“Come on,” he added, pulling back, and flatting his hand on Mary’s back to turn her as he nodded to Steve. “I’ll take you two to her.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The Year:** 2010  
>  **The Location:** South Korea  
>  **The Person:** Freddie Hart

**_I’m saving you from yourself_ **

 

“Are you kidding me? Are you, the one and only _Steve McGarrett, Smooth Dog McGraw_ , sitting there with your head in your hands crying over me like a girl?”

Steve’s head had shot up so fast it might give him whiplash faster than anything he’d been through that day – jumping, ducking, rolling, evading fire, keeping one hand on the body of Anton Hesse the whole way – and he’s sure that dazzlingly explosion of grey-white at the edges of his vision around Freddie standing in the doorway isn’t supposed to be there.

 Even when he’s shoving up from the bed, still dry eyed and so full in every place that was hollow, echoing empty, seconds ago. It’s a sharper pain breathing in during this second than it was any of the hours before it. It’s more real, his death, the loss of him and everything he is, was, when he’s standing there looking _real_.

 The one and only person to really matter like family to Steve in a decade.

 Best friend and brother, who got under Steve’s skin, and stuck there like a burr.

 “You didn’t make it.”

 “I’m touched, Sergeant Slaughter.” Freddie grinned, bright and big, living the dream as his friend remained dazed. “Seriously. I might get sniffy, and need a tissue. But I am one hundred percent, bonfire, checked out, clean bill of health _alive_.”

 If he meant for Steve to disregarded the thick padding and bandage lines showing clearly through his undershirt, wrapping his entire center and up over one shoulder.  The promise the Dark Sun encounter did happen, and Freddie got hit. And made it. Somehow.

 “Bring it in, bubbah,” Freddie’s grin was wide and manic as his open arms, pushing into Steve’s space. Hands of opposite arms catching in-between them, and leaning in, as they thumped each other backs, and Steve finally let out a dry chuckle, shaking his head.

 “How?”

 “I’m a SEAL.” Freddie shoved Steve’s shoulder. “We eat death breakfast, unless you’ve forgotten while mourning my manly, supremely decorated, demise.” He pulled back, all expansive movement and beaming still, even stiff on one arm. “I found a way to the exit point. Couldn’t let Kelly, or my little girl, get that message this week if there was any other way, right?”

 Days after he got married. Days after they found out about the baby. Taking that news with the same insane passion they took everything else, from falling into bed to fighting so hard it blistered paint off the walls.

 It felt surreal. Freddie was real. Solid, flesh and bone, under Steve’s hand. Wide manic, too sentimental smile, bright all the way in the center of his eyes. Making Steve aware of how close it had come, and how permanent it had almost been. Always had been, but never this close, and how it could be every other time.

 "It’s a wonder either of us put up with your sorry, dramatic, ass,” Steve slung back, mouth finally getting around toward figuring out how to smile, and taking to it like jumping out a plane. Fast, hard, and with both feet first.

 “Hey, I don’t know about you,” Freddie dropped his hands toward his hips, favoring the right one slower than the left. But not enough not to thrust his hips into the air. “But I’ve got everything where it counts for her.”

 “Like you get any,” Steve shook his head, the cold in his chest being shoved ceremonially out as the warmth took over, while crap rolled out of his mouth. “I haven’t forgotten those messages of you complaining about being stuck with her parents half the time you’re there. It’s a wonder you found any time to put _anything_ in her.”

 “Like you can talk. It isn’t even like you and Rollins remember to come up for air during R&R, no less remember there are doors on the front of rooms or that your phones do actually turn on and get messages.” Freddie turned on a dime, words still rolling. “Are you hungry? I’m starving. I should get an extra portion for today. Maybe you can sweet talk the mess staff.”

 Steve gave him a bewildered face, all high eyebrows. “Why’s that on me?”

 “I’m married now. And dad. I can’t be flirting with the lower ranks for something as menial as food.” Freddie shot back, that wide grin having gone absolutely nowhere. “I have to save it for important things. Like stamp rations, and a third box of popcorn at those movies nights. Or an extra ten minutes to call home. Besides, look at you. You’re all not half-broken at the moment. Girls go for that kind of thing. Are you coming?”

 “Yeah.” Steve said, shaking his head, like he didn’t have any idea why he would ever be agreeing with his lunatic of a friend, brother, partner. Like he wasn’t living on the high of having one more day that wasn’t the last day. Not yet. “Yeah, I’m coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this prompt, _[AU Tuesday: "And Death Shall Have No Dominion,"](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/451386.html)_ got out of hand in my head. I had originally intended to do a short scene with Hesse, John and Steve where John survives, a snippet really, not a full length fic, and then it sort of exploded into all the snippet fics for all the important deaths we've seen since the beginning. 
> 
> Not stories, not consecutively in one world, but other moments that could have taken place on that spot if the person hadn't died. (I have 7-8 more of these to write, most of which are semi-plotted already, so it'll just be getting them down and out to you guys. Expect a lot of prompt filling and flailing. 
> 
> If you want a sneak peek of what all is coming check out the Characters List.)
> 
>  **Extra Challenges Met**  
>  Ch. 1 - **1 Million Word's Genre Prompt: Hurt Me, Heal Me - Car Accident**  
>  Ch. 2 - **1 Million Word's Numbers Challenge: 1/One**


End file.
